<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Day Out by howardtduck48</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892133">A Day Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/howardtduck48/pseuds/howardtduck48'>howardtduck48</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sex Education (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Elsie Wiley - Freeform, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:15:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/howardtduck48/pseuds/howardtduck48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maeve and Otis take a day trip to see Elsie.</p><p>A sequel to Day Trip (Chapter 2 of Snapshots Of A Relationship).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Day Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I suggest reading Day Trip (Chapter 2 of Snapshots Of A Relationship).</p><p>It's the part of that story I threw away. I had written all but the last dozen or so lines and then decided to salvage only the first section as Day Trip.</p><p>I just haven't been able to completely let this stay buried and publishing seems to be the only way to get it out of my system.</p><p>Hope there's something of worth.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>A Day Out</strong>
</p><p>Maeve was tense within Otis' arms as they watched the young woman push the stroller down the street and turn the corner.</p><p>She wished she was strong enough not to need him behind her, not to need his hands around her waist, not to need his head resting gently on her shoulder then she remembered that she <em>was</em> strong enough not to need him if she couldn't have him with her, but she was glad – more than glad – that he was giving her his strength at this moment and she could save her own strength for other things.</p><p>"It's up to you, Maeve," he murmured in her ear. "Whenever you're ready. As long as you need."</p><p>Maeve nodded and sniffed. In her head, she took a step forward.</p><p>Otis held her, hoping his arms were not too tight around her, hoping she would tell him if they were, either with a nudge to the ribs or snarling, "you're not a boa constrictor, fuckwit." He could feel her nervousness and wished he could say something that could reassure her, but he kept silent hoping that letting her find the right moment to access her strength by herself was the right thing to do.</p><p>He was so far out of his depth right now he could almost find it funny if it wasn't for how important it was to Maeve. He'd asked his mother for as much advice as she could provide and, in the end, the only advice Jean felt she could comfortably give was that he should let Maeve shape the day and that silence could sometimes be more supportive than words. This was Maeve's life and she had been kind enough to let him share this part of it but in the end all choices were hers.</p><p>He tenderly kissed Maeve's shoulder and it was as if he had pressed the button that brought her to life.</p><p>"I'm okay, now," she murmured and Otis released her and stepped back.</p><p>She turned to look at him, gave him a very grateful smile, turned to check the traffic in the road then stopped and turned around to step toward him and squeeze him tightly. She kissed his cheek and murmured, "I love you," and stepped back.</p><p>Otis straightened and smirked and said, "I know."</p><p>Maeve rolled her eyes and mock-sneered, "You're not Han Solo," then turned to check traffic again and began walking across the road.</p><hr/><p>The woman who opened the door seemed to be in her fifties – Maeve was never very sure with ages after a certain point – and Maeve couldn't see any sign of recognition. It had been over three years – Elsie hadn't yet been walking – and they hadn't really spoken. Well, they had, but not about anything. Really.</p><p>"Can I help you?" the woman asked and her tone wasn't unkind.</p><p>"Um, hi," began Maeve, wishing she had Otis standing behind her, arms still wrapped around her, but she didn't think that would have made a good impression. "I'm Maeve Wiley," Maeve continued and hoped the sudden recognition in the woman's eyes would break her way, dreading that it wouldn't.</p><p>"Of course. Elsie's sister," the woman said, memory returning. "I thought I recognised you but I couldn't place you. Oh, you just missed her, love. She's gone to Thursday daycare."</p><p>Maeve realised how tense she had been feeling only once the feeling was absent. "Yeah, we…" she began, trying to compensate for the relief that swept through her. "We saw her go."</p><p>"Should have said hello. Doesn't matter if she's a few minutes late," the woman said.</p><p>"I thought… I thought it best if we asked first. If we could see her. I didn't want to be pushy."</p><p>The woman looked at Maeve, puzzled and then gave a gasp of understanding. "Oh, you don't think we might think bad of you, do you, Maeve?"</p><p>Maeve pressed her lips together and felt the rawness in her throat and the brimming at her eyes. She couldn't speak.</p><p>The woman sighed with more understanding and compassion than Maeve thought she had ever heard. "You probably saved our little darlin's life, Maeve," the woman said, gently.</p><p>The woman stepped forward, stretching out her arms then stopped and stared at Maeve as if seeking permission. Maeve leant forward and the older woman wrapped her arms around the younger woman and held her gently through the shuddering.</p><p>"It's okay to cry, Maeve," the older woman said, gently. "I know how you feel."</p><p>Maeve allowed herself a few more seconds in the older woman's arms then reclaimed her composure and the older woman released her.</p><p>"Sorry. Never expected…" Maeve said.</p><p>"You must have been shitting yourself that we were going to tell you to push off," the older woman said, gently.</p><p>Maeve nodded.</p><p>"Would never do that. She's your sister, Maeve. You wouldn't have done that if you didn't love her."</p><p>Maeve wiped her eyes with the heel of her hand. "God, my rep's shot," she said with a tiny laugh. "Glad nobody from back home can see." <em>Nobody, except the most important one.</em></p><p>The woman looked at her with a gentle understanding. "You can only be strong for so long before you break, Maeve. Learnt that. Better to bend a little first."</p><p>"Yeah," said Maeve, wryly.</p><p>The woman glanced at Otis standing outside the gate and leant closer to Maeve, speaking low. "Is that pale kid in the ugly jacket with you?"</p><p>Maeve turned to glance at Otis and had to quickly turn away before the concern in his eyes and on his face made her start crying again. <em>God, he was making her soft.</em></p><p>"Yeah, he's…" Maeve began. "He's my boyfriend."</p><p>The older woman pursed her lips, thinking there was no accounting for taste, and asked Maeve, "Do you want to come in for a cuppa and then we can go see Elsie?"</p><p>Maeve nodded. "Thanks."</p><p>The older woman looked over at Otis and called, "Me and Maeve—" She waved her hand between herself and the younger woman. "-are just going in for a cuppa. I don't allow strays in the house so just toddle off for a bit—" The older woman waved her hand in a shooing gesture at Otis. "—and we'll give you a yell when we're ready."</p><p>Otis didn't know how to react.</p><p>The older woman smiled and leaned closer to Maeve. "He looks like he's going to piss himself," she said.</p><p>Maeve turned and had to press her lips together when she saw how cute he looked.</p><p>"She's teasing, Otis," Maeve called. "Come on."</p><p>Otis walked nervously through the gate and, as the older woman stepped aside, followed Maeve into the house.</p><p>As he walked by the older woman, she looked at him and said, "You wouldn't last a day around here, son."</p><p>"Otis," said Otis, thinking the woman's eyes weren't unkind.</p><p>"Otis," repeated the woman as she closed the door behind herself.</p><hr/><p>The woman led Maeve and Otis into the parlour which showed the residue of the presence of a three-year-old sweetheart.</p><p>"'Scuse the mess. It's just some days, you can't be bothered," the woman said.</p><p>"You should see the state of my place most days," said Maeve. "And I don't have a three-year-old running around. Oh, except him, when he's over," she amended, jerking her thumb at Otis.</p><p>Otis poked his tongue out at her, eyes glittering.</p><p>Maeve poked her tongue out at him, eyes glittering.</p><p>The older woman smiled to herself and said, "I'll just get the tea ready." She turned away then turned back as if she had remembered something. "Oh, I'm Jean, in case you can't remember, Maeve."</p><p>Maeve hadn't remembered and had been too embarrassed to ask.</p><p>"Well, it's really 'Jen'," the woman, Jean, continued. "But I prefer 'Jean'."</p><p>"That's my mum's name," said Otis.</p><p>Jean looked at him. "What? 'Jen' or 'Jean'?"</p><p>"'Jean'," said Otis after an uncertain hesitation.</p><p>"Sexy bitch, is she?" Jean asked.</p><p>"I… uh… she's my… I don't…" Otis stammered.</p><p>Jean smiled to herself and said, "I was wrong. You wouldn't last an hour."</p><p>Jean walked away to gather the tea things and Maeve walked over to Otis and gently took his hand.</p><p>"I'm sorry," she said in a voice she hoped was low enough. "She's found a soft target and she's going to have fun while you're around."</p><p>Jean's voice came from the other room. "I heard that, Maeve."</p><p>Otis stepped around the door and stepped toward Jean, smiling. "It's okay, Jean. I get it. You're the playful kitten and I'm the ball of wool."</p><p>Jean stopped and pursed her lips, impressed. "I like that. Hadn't heard that one. I'll have to remember it."</p><p>Maeve stepped forward and gently put her hand on Otis' back. "Go and help her, woolboy."</p><p>"No, it's fine. I can manage," Jean said.</p><p>"Let Otis do it. He has to make himself useful sometime today," said Maeve, smiling.</p><p>Otis looked at her curiously and nodded, smiling, going to help Jean who began showing him where the tea things were.</p><p>Maeve watched him softly, hoping she wasn't going to make him too much of a punching bag today. Hoping he understood.</p><p>"I love you, Otis," she said.</p><p>Otis turned to her, smirking. "I know."</p><p>She shook her head. "Nup. Still not Han Solo."</p><p>Hoping she could make it up to him tonight.</p><hr/><p>The tea things were on the table and each was sipping their tea. Jean glanced at the clock. "Probably should give Elsie a couple of hours to play with her friends then we can collect her and have lunch. I'll just give my Ada a call, see if she can give us a lift down. Not really up to walking that far these days."</p><p>"Oh, no, I can get us a cab," said Otis.</p><p>"That's a pretty penny," Jean said.</p><p>Maeve turned to Otis and said, "Otis has been insisting." She hoped Otis could hear her gratitude.</p><p>"It's a birthday present," Otis said, shrugging.</p><p>Jean turned to Maeve, perking up. "It's your birthday?"</p><p>Maeve shook her head. "My birthday was months ago, but the brains trust here…" She left the sentence unfinished.</p><p>"The birthday pages are ripped out of your diary," protested Otis with a smile.</p><p>"You let him read your diary?" asked Jean, surprised.</p><p>Maeve smiled gently to herself. "He bought me the diary and he ripped out my birthday pages so I can celebrate it if or when I like, not when the calendar tells me I have to."</p><p>"Aww," said Jean. "Young love. I remember. Made me sick at the time. Still does."</p><p>Maeve laughed.</p><p>Jean looked at the uncertain Otis. "Cheer up, sailor. Might never happen."</p><p>Maeve caught Otis' eye and smiled gently at him.</p><p>Jean studied Maeve. "How have you been doing, love?"</p><p>"Managing."</p><p>Maeve saw Otis' reaction and rolled her eyes and smiled to herself and felt the rawness in her throat at the words she knew he was longing to say.</p><p>"Go on," she said, quietly.</p><p>"Maeve is doing great," Otis began, enthusiasm rising. "She's a great writer. She's getting really good exam marks across the board and she's in an advanced scholarship program and…" He prepared for the <em>pièce de résistance</em>. "Maeve was on telly. She was part of the team – an important part – that won the <em>National Student Quiz Championships</em>. She met Stephen Fry."</p><p>"That's that guy on that show," said Jean in recognition. "Funny bugger. Can't understand what the hell he's talking about half the time but he's a funny bugger."</p><p>Otis was surprised at not getting the response he expected.</p><p>Jean looked at Maeve, smiling gently. "That sounds really good, Maeve. Very impressive. It's got to give you a lot of options in future."</p><p>"I hope so," Maeve said.</p><p>Jean sighed. "Wouldn't get you an ounce of respect around here, though."</p><p>Maeve understood. She knew Otis didn't.</p><p>"Sorry, Number One Fan," said Maeve. "Don't think you've got me a job up this way. You have to try harder."</p><p>"I wish I had that stuff in my day," Jean said. "'Course, I wish I had the noggin to help me use it. God gave me boobs the size of an applecart and a brain the size of a pea."</p><p>Maeve smiled as Otis blushed.</p><p>"Sounds like you got two applecarts," Jean said.</p><p>Maeve glanced down and said, "I could have coped with peas here."</p><p>Jean glanced at the blushing Otis. "Ahhh, let your boyfriend enjoy 'em if you've got 'em."</p><p>"Wouldn't mind if it was just boyfriends," Maeve said, smiling gently at Cute Otis who wouldn't meet her eyes.</p><p>"Fuck the rest of 'em, eh?" said Jean, then shrugged. "Sorry."</p><p>Otis looked at Jean and started to stand. "Do you have a backyard, Jean? I think I need to stretch my legs."</p><p>"Otis?" asked Maeve, concerned.</p><p>"I forgot to save Zelda this morning," Otis said.</p><p>"Just keep going that way and you can't miss it," Jean said.</p><p>"Thanks," Otis said.</p><p>"Don't take us personal, lad. It's just the way we are up here," Jean said.</p><p>"I'm your ball of wool, Jean. Kittens chasing balls of wool are cute," Otis said.</p><p>"Did you just call me 'cute'?" Jean asked, then turned to Maeve. "Oh, honey. I'm sorry. I'm keeping him."</p><p>Otis started nodding to himself and walked out of the room.</p><p>"He seems sweet," said Jean once she heard the sound of the back door.</p><p>"He is," murmured Maeve.</p><p>"He doesn't know about any of this stuff, does he?"</p><p>"No," said Maeve. "I mean, I tell him things but he doesn't quite get it. I'm glad he doesn't. I don't want him ever to get it."</p><p>Jean nodded, understandingly. "Who's Zelda?"</p><hr/><p>Otis sat on the back step and took in a few deep breaths. He wasn't sure if leaving them to talk was the right thing to do but he had a feeling he was only going to be a distraction. Maybe absence in this instance was better than presence. He hoped so.</p><p>He was surprised how well Maeve and Jean (this Jean) had clicked but maybe it was in that bit where he didn't get her. He knew they'd met once when Jean first was given Elsie to care for but he thought that was only for a day. They behaved as if they'd known each other for longer than a day.</p><p>Isaac would have known how that could be. His brother would have known – what was his name? Maybe he should have brought them as well. Surely, she wouldn't still be mad at them. He had enough left over to cover and then he could have felt more comfortable with the idea Maeve had the support she needed today when she needed it. If she needed it.</p><hr/><p>Jean poured herself another cup of tea, thinking they would have time for yet another before leaving and would ask her ball of wool to make it for them. He really did seem to care for this mini-Jean before her.</p><p>"How <em>have</em> you been doing, love?" Jean asked again.</p><p>Maeve shrugged and repeated. "Managing."</p><p>"You got anyone down there?"</p><p>"Otis."</p><p>"You know what I mean," said Jean, gently.</p><p>"There's a teacher – Miss Sands. She's the one who's given me a chance with all the scholastic shit."</p><p>"That all sounds like good stuff. I mean it. You should be as proud of yourself as your boyfriend is."</p><p>"I am," Maeve said quietly.</p><p>"Didn't you have a brother with you?"</p><p>"I did," said Maeve.</p><p>"He took off?" asked Jean, sadly.</p><p>"Twice," murmured Maeve.</p><p>"No-one else down there?"</p><p>"Some other friends but, no… No-one who knows."</p><p>"You got it hard, love," sighed Jean.</p><p>Maeve pressed her lips together.</p><p>"You got us, if you need us," said Jean. "You can call Elsie. Call me if you need an ear when your boyfriend can't help."</p><p>Maeve murmured, "Thanks."</p><p>"Can probably arrange for you to stay a couple of days every now and then, if you like. We can work something out."</p><p>"That'd be nice," said Maeve, swallowing.</p><p>"Never thought you'd be thinking we'd tell you to push off," Jean said, shaking her head.</p><p>"Well, I wasn't exactly nice to you last time."</p><p>"You weren't nice to anyone," Jean said, shrugging. "Except Elsie."</p><p>"I called her a crying little shit-machine."</p><p>"It was a really rough day for everyone and the little darl' had just shat on your skirt."</p><p>Maeve nodded at the memory, smiling softly.</p><p>"Did you get it out?" Jean asked.</p><p>"Tossed it. Liked that skirt, but…" Maeve forced a shudder.</p><p>Jean took a sip of her tea and looked at Maeve. "We don't hate your mum, Maeve. Well, Daphne's got issues—"</p><p>"Daphne?" asked Maeve, frowning.</p><p>"Keith's daughter from his first. You met her. She refuses to accept that Keith was using long before he met your mum."</p><p>"Erin," Maeve murmured, automatically.</p><p>Jean studied her shrewdly. "Have you heard where Erin's up to?"</p><p>"No," said Maeve flatly.</p><p>"Do you want to know where Erin's up to?"</p><p>"No," said Maeve, flatly.</p><p>Jean nodded, understandingly. "If you ever do, give us a bell."</p><p>Maeve nodded, not caring if Jean could see she had no intention of ever doing so.</p><p>"When's Keith getting out?" Maeve asked softly.</p><p>"You heard what it was about?" Jean asked.</p><p>Maeve nodded. "Yeah."</p><p>"He got three years, first up, but it's been reduced to another six months. We're hoping we've got a job lined up for him and it's up to him to stick to it this time."</p><p>"Does he want Elsie?"</p><p>"He wished she wasn't his," Jean said, and the disappointment in her voice was clear.</p><p>"Do you think Erin will get her back?" Maeve asked.</p><p>Jean took a deep breath. "I'm running this by you because you're here. You've shown you want to know Elsie, so you deserve to know."</p><p>Maeve looked at Jean, quizzically.</p><p>"We're looking to see if Daphne can adopt Elsie. Or take legal guardianship or whatever till she's of age."</p><p>Maeve wasn't certain she could recognise the emotions flooding through her.</p><p>"Courts will probably side with Erin but we want to try. Visiting rights for Erin and Keith and, now, we'll add you and your brother."</p><p>"Fuck Sean," Maeve said.</p><p>"He might come round, love," Jean said, then continued. "Long shot, but the little darl' deserves to be safe. I know you've got the same claim as Daphne, but Daphne's 24, got a good office job and they let her take Thursdays off to look after Elsie and the other littlie's at daycare."</p><p>"I could never take care of Elsie."</p><p>"You were doing a good job."</p><p>"Couple of months. Couldn't do it long-term."</p><p>Jean nodded and looked kindly at Maeve. "Bit of a shock?"</p><p>"I… don't know…"</p><p>"I'll make us another cuppa and we can talk then we can get your boyfriend to call a cab and we'll go down the centre and window shop until it's time to collect Elsie."</p><hr/><p>Maeve had vague recollections of the woman (Daphne) who was carrying Elsie toward the table where she, Otis and Jean were sitting. It was obvious Daphne loved Elsie and Maeve felt a twinge of jealousy as she thought about how much time the little dickhead had spent with her other sister.</p><p>Jean stood up as Daphne reached the table. Maeve and Otis followed suit. Jean took Elsie from her granddaughter.</p><p>"Hello, little one," Jean cooed. "Have a good time with your friends?""</p><p>Elsie nodded.</p><p>"Got to get back," Daphne said. "Another half hour before lunch."</p><p>"Before you go," said Jean. "This is Maeve and Otis. You remember Maeve?"</p><p>Daphne nodded and said, "Didn't you used to be blonde?"</p><p>"That's right," said Jean, remembering. "You looked like psycho girl in that movie."</p><p>"Well," began Otis, "you can take the blonde away and you've still got the psycho girl."</p><p>All three women looked at him and Otis shuffled uncomfortably.</p><p>Jean looked at Daphne and said, "Don't say anything. Get your own ball of wool."</p><p>Daphne looked at her grandmother, puzzled, then walked away. Maeve gave Otis a quick squeeze of his hand then focussed her attention on Jean as she brought Elsie forward.</p><p>"This is Maeve," Jean said to Elsie. "Do you remember Maeve?"</p><p>Elsie held out her hands toward Maeve and Maeve took her into her arms, swallowing against the rawness in her throat.</p><p>"Hello," Maeve said to Elsie. "Do you remember me, little d-d-darling? Maeve?"</p><p>Otis smiled to himself as Elsie nodded.</p><p>Maeve kissed Elsie's cheek. "I've missed you. Have you missed me?"</p><p>Elsie nodded.</p><p>Maeve smiled and glanced at Otis, blinking back tears. She carried Elsie over toward him.</p><p>"Do you remember Otis?" she said to Elsie. "Remember? Your sh-sh-silly babysitter."</p><p>"Hi. Elsie," Otis said and Elsie had no response.</p><p>"No? Good. He's never baby-sitting you again," said Maeve.</p><hr/><p>Otis leant against the railing in the food court, occasionally glancing over at Maeve, Daphne and Elsie sitting at their kids' table, using the crayons to draw on the paper spread across the tabletop. He noticed Daphne sitting a little apart from the other two, occasionally glancing at her sisters and letting a smile out only when she knew they weren't looking.</p><p>Otis smiled as Elsie reached for the crayon Maeve was using and, when Maeve gave it to her and picked up another, Elsie reached for that one, too. He thought Maeve and Elsie making faces at each other was the most gorgeous thing he ever saw.</p><p>He glanced over as Jean stepped up beside him and studied the direction of his gaze.</p><p>"You look as if you're feeling like a polar bear in a blizzard," Jean said.</p><p>Otis frowned.</p><p>"Invisible," said Jean.</p><p>"It's their time together," Otis said.</p><p>Jean studied the three at the table.</p><p>"We've given Maeve our numbers, let her know when it's best to call Elsie. Let her know she can call us. Don't push her to come back, but it can't hurt to give her the occasional nudge if necessary," Jean said.</p><p>Otis smiled. "If I started pushing, Maeve would become the immovable object and I am definitely not the irresistible force."</p><p>Jean studied his face. "Last time I saw that girl she was basically giving two fingers to everyone 'round. 'Cept Elsie."</p><p>Otis shook his head. "Wasn't me. That's all Elsie."</p><p>Jean sighed to herself. "I used to think the next generations would have to be smarter than mine was. Then I talk to one of them and realise I was an idiot."</p><p>Otis dropped his head and smiled then looked up at Jean. "I've enjoyed being your ball of wool."</p><p>"Sure you can't stay, cutie? My Alfred needs replacing."</p><p>"Sorry," said Otis.</p><p>"Pity," said Jean.</p><p>"And for the record, I don't think you have a brain the size of a pea, Jean."</p><p>"But you do think I've got boobs the size of an applecart."</p><p>Maeve glanced over and wondered what Jean had said to make Otis turn that red.</p><hr/><p>Otis watched from his position by the taxi as Maeve finished hugging Elsie, gave her a kiss on the cheek, gently held the little girl's tiny hand in her own then rose from her position in front of the stroller.</p><p>Maeve hugged Jean, gave Daphne a little wave then checked the traffic and hurried across the road. Otis noticed Jean indicating Daphne should face the stroller in the direction of the taxi.</p><p>Maeve clambered into the taxi without glancing at Otis and he followed, closing the door behind himself. As he settled down and gave the destination to the driver, Maeve stared out the taxi's rear window.</p><p>Otis made sure he could not see her face.</p><p>When the taxi turned the corner, Maeve twisted around on the seat, lifted Otis' arm so she could snuggle against him and rested her head on his shoulder.</p><p>She didn't say a word all the way to the station.</p><hr/><p>Maeve and Otis sat at a table near the edge of the plaza outside the train station. Maeve put her drink back down on the table and burped.</p><p>She gave a small smile, said, "'Scuse you," and looked across the table at Otis.</p><p>He returned her gentle gaze.</p><p>"Thanks," she said softly.</p><p>He shrugged.</p><p>"I really needed you with me today," she said, quietly.</p><p>"I wasn't sure if I was helping after we got here until Jean called me an idiot."</p><p>"She should have called you a 'fucking idiot'," Maeve said.</p><p>"She asked me to stay. Called me 'cutie'."</p><p>"Is that why you went red?"</p><p>"No," he said, starting to go red.</p><p>"Ahhh," said Maeve, realising. "Applecarts," she said, stretching, watching him out of the corner of her eye and smirking.</p><p>"You know I don't compartmentalize, Maeve," Otis sighed.</p><p>"We all have preferences. You know mine for you."</p><p>Otis pressed his lips together and gazed at Maeve defiantly.</p><p>"Kitten got your tongue, woolboy?" she asked, smirking.</p><p>"This is not a conversation I could win so I'm walking off the playing field."</p><p>Maeve's eyes gently glittered then a cloud passed through her entire body.</p><p>"I'm sorry," she murmured.</p><p>"It's okay," Otis quietly said.</p><p>"Was it too much?" she asked, face scrunching.</p><p>"No," Otis said, reassuringly.</p><p>"I just..." she began then struggled for more words.</p><p>"It was a tense situation. You needed an outlet. Something familiar."</p><p>"I shouldn't make you my punching bag."</p><p>"I thought you were hitting me with a feather."</p><p>"You deserve better."</p><p>"I knew you didn't mean any of it."</p><p>Maeve swallowed past a raw throat. "Got you fooled," she said between pressed lips.</p><p>Otis glanced at his watch. "Come on," he said. "We'll miss our train."</p><p>Maeve stood and watched as Otis placed their rubbish in the nearby bin.</p><p>"Do you mind if I stay at your place tonight?" she asked, uncertainly.</p><p>"No," he said, walking over to her.</p><p>"I just… the caravan…"</p><p>"I understand," he murmured, stretching his arms out.</p><p>Maeve stepped into them, wrapping her arms tightly around him.</p><p>"Do you mind if we stop at the café on the way home?" she asked.</p><p>"Sure," Otis said.</p><p>"Feel like an omelette," she said.</p><p>"Sounds good."</p><p>"I'll pay."</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>Maeve squeezed him then released him, stepping back.</p><p>"I love you," she said, looking tenderly up at him.</p><p>"I know," Otis said with a smirk.</p><p>Maeve laughed. "Will you fucking stop? You are never going to be Han Solo."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I fell in love with my character but I think she's a bit of a caricature and she never became what I had intended – Maeve, if she never got out.</p><p>I don't know that life. Hope it wasn't too unbelievable.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>